Umbrüche
'Umbrüche '''ist die dreizehnte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Nach Jackson's Liebesgeständnis sehen wir, wie April und Jackson überglücklich Hand in Hand aus der Kirche stürmen. Bereits im Auto plagen April die ersten Zweifel, sie fährt dennoch mit Jacksond davon. Meredith erfährt, dass Derek vom Präsidenten angerufen wurde und ist furchtbar wütend, dass er plötzlich wieder mehr Zeit in die Arbeit investieren will. Cristina kommt hinzu und berichtet, dass sie neuerdings Aprils größter Fan ist. Arizona gesteht Callie unter Tränen ihre Gefühle, während auch zwischen Bailey und Ben die Fetzen fliegen. Ben erklärt, dass er damals die Chirurgie für Bailey und Tuck aufgegeben hat, obwohl es sein größter Traum war. Bailey hingegen will einen Ehemann, der ebenfalls Chirurg ist und sie verstehen kann. Alex Vater Jimmy hat die von Webber beendete OP überstanden, ist allerdings in einer schlechten Verfassung. Alex ist sehr wütend und verlangt, dass Shane sofort entlassen wird. Dieser ist jedoch unauffindbar. Währenddessen zwingt April Jackson, das Auto anzuhalten, steigt aus und lässt Jackson allein zurück. Drei Wochen später hat sich sehr viel verändert. Derek hat ein wichtiges Gespräch mit Vertretern des Weißen Hauses. Arizona und Callie besichtigen ein Haus, welches sie vielleicht bald ihr Eigen nennen könnten. Während Arizona hellauf begeistert ist, verhält Callie sich sehr zurückhaltend. Ben hat seinen ersten Tag als Assistenzarzt der Chirurgie; auch Stephanie kehrt nach drei Wochen Abwesenheit zur Arbeit zurück. Allesamt sind überrascht, dass Shane wieder arbeiten darf. Alex hat Jimmy's Ehefrau Naomi angerufen und sie unter einem Vorwand nach Seattle gelockt. Diese hört sich jedoch nicht an, was Alex über Jimmy zu sagen hat, sondern ist sehr wütend. Sie greift sich die Gitarre, die Jimmy ihr gestohlen hatte und rauscht ab. Unterdessen geht Cristina einen Schritt auf Meredith zu und fragt sie, ob sie zusammen operieren wollen. Meredith stimmt zu und die beiden begeben sich zum ersten mal seit langem wieder gemeinsam in den OP. Derek muss inzwischen feststellen, dass das Gespräch eher einem Verhör gleicht. Ihm werden Fragen dazu gestellt, wie er als Chef von Meredith eine Beziehung mit ihr begann, wie es seiner drogensüchtigen Schwester geht, und dass er einer fremden Familie seit Jahren regelmäßig hohe Geldbeträge zukommen lässt. In der Notaufnahme wird ein Mann eingeliefert, der sich zu einer Katze hat umoperieren lassen. Da die Menschen ihn auf der Straße angestarrt haben, hat es einen Unfall gegeben. Owen hat alle Hände voll zu tun, da er beim einteilen der Assistenzärzte darauf achten muss, wer mit wem arbeiten kann. Leah erklärt sich bereit, mit Jackson zu operieren, hält mit ihrer Meinung jedoch nicht hinterm Berg. Sie gibt Jackson deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie hinter Stephanie steht, die von ihm zutiefst gekränkt wurde. Während Stephanie und Callie sich dem Katzenmann annehmen, kümmern sich Webber, Owen, Shane und Ben um einen anderen Patienten. Owen behandelt Shane sehr hart, was Webber nicht verborgen bleibt. Nach dem Mittagessen begeben sich die vier in den OP, um ihren Patienten zu operieren. Owen fragt Shane sehr viel Theoriewissen ab, worauf dieser nicht alle antworten geben kann. Obwohl Webber versucht, ein gutes Wort für Shane einzulegen, schmeißt Owen ihn aus dem OP. Der Katzenmann erzählt Stephanie und Callie, dass er sich damals sicher war, sein ganzes Leben lang wie eine Katze aussehen zu wollen. Doch jetzt hat er sich umentschieden, da er nicht mehr aus dem Haus gehen kann und, wenn er es tut, sogar Unfälle provoziert. Stephanie begibt sich schließlich zu Jackson und fragt ihn, ob er den Katzenmann pro bono operieren würde. Als Jackson ansetzt, sich zu entschuldigen, blockt Stephanie sofort ab. Alex sitzt bei seinem im Sterben liegenden Vater als Shane hinzukommt. Dieser möchte sich entschuldigen, doch Alex geht sofort auf ihn los. Meredith und Cristina kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Während Meredith Alex beruhigen kann, flickt Cristina Shane wieder zusammen. Stephanie erzählt Leah unterdessen, dass es schon immer ein Fehler war, mit Jackson eine Beziehung einzugehen. Leah verdeutlicht, dass allein Jackson die Schuld trifft, da er ihr Vorgesetzter ist. Sie betont, dass es auch ihr selbst und Shane so ergangen ist. Sie möchte das nicht länger auf sich sitzen lassen. Am Abend findet eine Vorstandssitzung statt, in der Owen eröffnet, dass Beschwerde wegen sexueller Belästigung und anderen gleichartigen Vergehen eingereicht wurde. Jackson fühlt sich sogleich angesprochen und bietet an, mit Stephanie zu reden, um das Problem aus der Welt zu räumen. Doch Owen hat sich bereits um entsprechende Maßnahmen gekümmert, da die Beschwerde keine Einzelperson betrifft, sondern an das gesamte Krankenhaus gerichtet ist. Er unterbreitet dem Vorstand den Vorschlag, dass keine Beziehungen mehr zwischen Vorgesetzten und Untergebenen toleriert werden, es sei denn, es besteht zwischen den Betroffenen bereits eine Ehe. Unterdessen regt sich Bailey Ben gegenüber auf, dass dieser jeglichen Klatsch und Tratsch nicht an sie weitererzählt und sich zudem überhaupt nicht darum bemüht, solchen von den anderen Assistenzärzten zu erfahren. Am Abend kommt April nach Hause und findet dort Jackson vor, der bereits das Abendessen zubereitet hat. Sie küssen sich und Jackson berichtet, dass sie wohl ihre Ehe nicht länger geheim halten können. In einem Flashback sehen wir, was geschah nachdem April aus dem Auto stieg. Jackson macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag, den April freudig annimmt. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *James Remar als James Evans *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Brian Howe als Robert Fischer *Alex Désert als Miles Green *Susan Chuang als Naomi Evans Co-Starring *Bob Gebert als Mario *Maria McCann als Renee *Meghan Maureen McDonough als Rita Belmont *Nicole Cummins als Nicole Cummins *Tatum Langton als Penny Musik * '''Total Eclipse of the Heart '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von Bonnie Tyler) * 'Bones '''von ''Josh Record Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Take it Back bezieht sich auf einen Song von Pink Floyd. Trivia * Zu Beginn der Episode sagt Jackson: "Was bisher geschah" * Das Hochzeitskleid, das Sarah Drew trägt, wurde in Italien maßgeschneidert. * Es wird erwähnt, dass Amelia noch immer trocken ist und regelmäßig die Treffen besucht. Intro Ein Chrirug trifft jeden Tag Entscheidungen, die unterschiedlich enden können. Entweder sehr gut oder sehr sehr sehr schlecht. Das Problem ist, dass die monumental guten und die monumental schlechten Entscheidungen völlig gleich aussehen, wenn man sie trifft. Outro Rückblickend ist es leicht zu erkennen, wenn ein Fehler gemacht wurde, eine Entscheidung zu bereuen, die zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt angemessen erschien. Aber wenn man sein bestes Urteilsvermögen eingesetzt hat und seinem Herzen gefolgt ist, kann man besser erkennen, dass man weise entschieden hat und sich das tiefste, schmerzlichste Bedauern erspart hat - das Bedauern, dass man etwas Unglaubliches hat vorbei ziehen lassen. Zitate * Stephanie: Das sind Shane's Sachen. Ist er wieder da? * Leah: Hab ihn nicht gesehen. * Jo: Unglaublich, dass der Vorstand entschieden hat, ihn zurückzuholen. * Ben: Die paar Wochen Ruhe haben ihm sicher gut getan. Er ist ein guter Junge, der 'ne schlechte Entscheidung getroffen hat. * Jo: Halten Sie die Klappe, alter Mann! * Ben: Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wie alt ich bin?? * Stephanie: 49! * Bailey: Ben Warren, du hast dein Mittagessen vergessen! * Ben: Also, das wär nicht nötig gewesen. Ich wollte in die Cafeteria gehen. * Bailey: Wenn du das machst, wenn du dir 'ne Pizza oder 'nen Burger holst und danach von Sodbrennen geplagt wirst, dann heul dich nicht bei mir aus! * Stephanie: Ich ändere meine Antwort. Jetzt würd ich sagen Sie sind 12. * * * Jackson: April, steig wieder ein!! Du kannst nicht einfach zurücklaufen! * April: Wieso nicht?? * Jackson: Bären!? * April: Das hat Matthew echt nicht verdient!! Und Stephanie auch nicht! Was sollen wir den Leuten sagen?? Den beiden, meinen Eltern, deiner Mutter!? * Jackson: Oh mein Gott. Meine Mutter. * April: Wie sollen wir bloß erklären, dass wir grade zwei absolut reizende Menschen zutiefst verletzt haben, damit wir... Was??? Uns treffen können?? * Jackson: Okay, die beste Lösung könnte sein, dass wir nie wieder ein Wort mit einem von denen reden. * April: Oder?? * Jackson: Oder wir heiraten! Ich... * April: Weil das einfacher zu erklären ist? * Jackson: Nein. Nein, du hast recht. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns nur treffen, April. Ich will das Gesamtpaket. Ich... Wir können in 13 Stunden in Lake Taho sein! * April: Woher weißt du das? * Jackson: Was ist? Bist du dabei? * April: Nein. * Jackson: Willst du nicht wieder in den Wagen einsteigen oder willst du mich nicht heiraten? * April: Doch! Ja! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode